Thankful
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: All this time since Kira's last breath... Matsuda has not once heard Near's Thank you for saving his skin. Matsuda decides to trope by and visit with Near. Bromance One-Shot. lol.


**A One-Shot dedicated to my friend; crystalize50. It was an idea we talked about, and she further inspired me to write it, so I did. I hope you like it! ^^**

**-Thankful. **

The day was busy as usual.  
The crowd moved along as soon as it was possible to cross the street. People left and right walking to they're destination. The sky once again had fallen to all limits constantly broken as crime continued.

Out of so many, Matsuda was among's the crowd of people, people without the rights to judge. Because in this world; no one is perfect. No one.

The day was sunny, and on a wonderful Friday too. Matsuda just finished visiting Sayu Yagami. He wondered when the beautiful Yagami girl would ever notice his severe feelings for her. He was in no rush thought. She had been through enough, so he did not want to stress her more then she already was.

He was paying another visit on this day. A visit to the new L. Near.  
The sky was never the limit for Matsuda, because to him anything could be reached with positive intentions. Even talking to someone who's an Anti-Social is possible to him. That's just what Matsuda was planning to do. To talk to Near, and see how the young boy was doing.

Elsewhere,  
Rester sat at a desk watching surveillance with Roger. Rester turned his chair around to see Near playing with some new toys Near had made Gevanni fetch for him. Over to the right was another Wammy child; Linda. Linda sat there in a chair sketching on a new art pad she had bought; specifically for drawing only Near in it. She was not aware if Near felt the same for her, but regardless she loved the odd boy, and did not mind his silence. He was simply beautiful to her. Near taking notice of Linda's gaze on him, looked back at her. "What is it Linda? Are you feeling left out because I'm not playing with you again? You know how I am..." Whispered Near. "Oh! No! It's not that... We're a bit older now, so I really don't have the need to play anymore..." Responded Linda back. Near was taking aback by what Linda just said. The SPK members remained silent at what just happened. The atmosphere felt quite awkward. And even thought no one was looking at her, Linda could already feel everyone's attention directed at her. As thought she had said a profanity or something along those lines.

"So... Linda. You think playing is for kids now?" Near questioned. A sweat drop slid down Linda's jaw, she felt a bit nervous, and could not help thinking she probably offended Near or something. "No Near. I just don't play because you don't invite me like I do to you is all." Linda responded back. "So we are even now?" Near asked a nervous Linda. "I guess so..." Linda revealed in a determined voice. She had to admit, speaking up like that to Near made her feel a bit good, but also like a jerk. She was not used to being a jerk; like Near was on a daily bases.

Roger turned his gaze over to the two Wammy youngster, coughing a bit. "What is it Roger?" Asked Near. "It seems we have a visitor." Roger responded back while looking at Matsuda waiving at the camera pretty cheery looking. Near began to curl one of his strand locks of hair in agitation. "What is he doing here?" Near mumbled annoyed.

After what like seemed forever to Matsuda, he was finally off, and away from all the security precautions just to get in and see Near. "Wow... Hi Near! I thought by now you could trust me. Seeing how we where involved in part of catching Kira. Together." said a very offended Matsuda.

"Just because we survived, and solved the Kira case does not give us the right to continue with conversation and making buddy buddy affiliation." Said a dried sounding Near.

Matsuda held his gaze there at the young L. The SPK members seemed to be ignoring, and not viewing the show in front of them, but Matsuda could tell it was the complete opposite. He knew that like him, they too where curious about whether Near could be a possible human with the capabilities to actually feel what normal humans should feel.

Linda could only stair in awe by how Near was actually showing the emotion of being annoyed. To her it seemed like Mello was present. Everyone knew he was dead, but it seems like Near either wanted to keep a memory alive or simply he was just coming out of his shell. Either way, Linda felt happy for Near. Because deep down she knew all along he had some human in him. And she was willing to see him a bit angry to know that he's alive, and human.

Linda cleared her throat in the silence surrounding her, and spoke up.  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Matsuda. I'm Linda. I would like to thank you for saving Near from almost getting killed by Kira. I know you where close to Kira, it must of been hard... but thank you. Thank you for saving Near." Linda said feeling a bit red in the face as soon as the attention was directed towards her again. "Ugh... Your welcome Linda. I'm glad Near seems to have a girlfriend who cares for his well being." said a rather interested Matsuda.

Near could not believe it.  
The utter assumption coming from the idiot was to unbelievable for him. "Are you done here Matsuda? Because if you are; I require you leave; right now."

"Ugh... No I'm not done here Near. I've come here to visit you." Said a stuttering Matsuda, who quickly took a seat next to the albino genius.

"So tell me Linda; how's your relationship with Near?" Matsuda asked in a chipper tone.

"Oh... We don't... Go out." Linda answered; thinking how much she would like that.

"Aaawww MAN! I thought I had some dirt on Near!" Matsuda yelled out disappointed.

"I would very much appreciate if you would stop assuming such nonsense. I have no time for dating." Near said in an agitation voice.

Everything became silent again. The room began to ignite a strange aura. One Matsuda started, one Linda could not stop blushing furiously from, one that kept the SPK's opinions out of, and kept Roger clearing his throat to drown the silence. Near was always silent, but for some reason he could not stand the silence right now. It was Matsuda's doing, and he disliked that fact.

"When will you be done visiting Matsuda?" Asked Near quite anxious.

"Not any time soon." Matsuda responded, looking around Nears head quarters.

Near sighed in annoyance. Linda could only stare in amazement at how Near was taking the visit. He did not seem to fond of it, and it made Linda want to see more of Near's emotions. When Near showed any feelings it was a rarity. And Linda was always willing to view more. Matsuda began to look at all the toys, picking some of them up to look at them closer. Wondering if Near would ever get angry if he started playing with them himself.

Near glared at Matsuda's hands, but remained silent. Playing with the toys he was holding onto at the moment. Matsuda kept his gaze on Near, remembering what he brought him, Matsuda took out from his pocket a chocolate bar. Then handing it over to Near. Near looked up at the young detective, then looking at Rester. "I told him you began to like chocolates it's all..." Rester responded rather nervous saying it without meeting eyes, instead of looking Near in the eyes to confirm any suspicions the young L might have.

"Thank you Matsuda." said Near accepting the gift being handed to him. "I heard your friend Mello loved chocolates. Are you missing him?" Asked Matsuda. Near kept his silence up. He was not going to reveal anymore feelings. Today, this moment was enough for Near. The game was over, and Near lost it. He felt appreciation for all Matsuda was showing towards him; "concern". Near felt thankful; he knew he lost to that idiot. Because that idiot had a right to be angry for what Near put him through in that warehouse. To shoot down Soichiro Yagami's son, like the miserable dog he was.

There he goes losing again, to feel an inch of guilt for making someone go through a though time, hurting them. Maybe it was the hormones of growing up, maybe all he wanted was to be normal. But he could no longer think of it. Near wanted to put it aside once and for all. He wanted no more of that lingering feeling in the pit of his stomach. Looking at Linda with eyes pleading for any support made Linda nod with a smile. Near looked away. Curling a strand of hair, avoiding Matsuda's eyes...

"Thank you. For what you did in that warehouse. You assisted from Light coming any closer to winning. L once told me that one person alone could not be capable of changing the world. Thanks to you for saving me, and Mello's sacrifice, and everyone else. We can move on." said Near sounding nonchalant about the whole ordeal; as thought he was swallowing a very disgusting medicine to ale him of any sickness his body was holding within.

Matsuda looked quite astonished. Never expecting to hear those words; jumping up, yelling "VICTORY!"

"Yes, you won this battle Matsuda, but you will soon thank me over something eventually. That I am confident of." Said Near plainly.

The SPK looked Matsuda's way quite annoyed, not expecting all this. Regardless they kept quite. Roger sighed, spinning his chair around he saw Matsuda doing some weird victory dance, until he stopped him with a cough. "Matsuda. Visiting time is over." Roger said having enough of the day. "But!" Matsuda replied. Rester proceeding to push him out of the head quarters. Linda smiled at Near, all the while happy at Near possibly having a friend to talk to. Said her goodbyes, and thank you's to Matsuda. "Come again Touta! Your welcome any time!" Linda cheerfully spoke up. Near glanced her way, but not a word was said to put down the offer. Curling his hair, he continued his play time. While Matsuda was being seen heading out of the SPK Head quarters quite proud, and ready to brag about the big news. Aisawa was sure to see a true hero; Matsuda. Only in Matsu's eyes of course.

**This was so hard to write, but I enjoyed writing it regardless. Reviews are more then welcomed. ^^ **


End file.
